Super Max francais
by mam711
Summary: One-shot, conversation Peter / Neal après l'épisode. Spoilers pour Point Blank, se déroule après cet épisode. Traduction en français par Arches67—merci!


Sécurité Maximum (Super Max - version française)

One-shot, conversation Peter / Neal après l'épisode. Spoilers pour Point Blank, se déroule après cet épisode.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire m'est venue quand je corrigeais la fiction ConCurrent de swanpride. C'est au sujet du séjour de Neal dans une prison de sécurité maximum et pourquoi cela ne tient pas la route, la prison qu'on a vu est loin de ressembler à ce qu'est une prison de sécurité maximum. Ma conclusion est donc qu'ils ont fait une erreur dans le scénario… sauf si la fan fiction leur donne un coup de main.

Traduction en français par Arches67—merci beaucoup!

* * *

Super Max

"Alors, tu vas encore me menacer de me renvoyer en sécurité maximum ?"

Neal et Peter étaient dans la Taurus, ils rentraient au bureau. Neal avait une nouvelle fois obtenu des informations grâce à des méthodes pas tout à fait légales.

"Tu sais, au début je trouvais ça amusant, là ça devient lassant." Peter freina d'un coup sec et menaça du point le chauffeur de taxi devant lui.

"Quoi donc ? Toi qui me menaces de me renvoyer en prison ?"

"Non, que tu l'appelles prison de sécurité maximum. New York n'a même pas une cellule fédérale de haute sécurité. La seule prison fédérale de sécurité maximum est dans le Colorado. Tu étais dans un quartier de sécurité moyenne."

"Je suis un criminel en col blanc, non violent, emprisonné pour son premier délit. Tout le monde sait qu'ils se retrouvent dans des quartiers de sécurité minimum."

"Premier délit, tu y vas fort. Je t'accorderai première inculpation."

"Si tu veux être pointilleux, d'accord. Alors, pourquoi la juge m'a-t-il condamné à un quartier de sécurité moyenne ?"

"Je suis sûr qu'elle avait ses raisons."

Neal lui jeta un long regard avant de poursuivre. "Quand je suis arrivé, ça n'était même pas le bloc de sécurité moyenne. Non, je me suis retrouvé dans le bloc utilisé dans le passé pour la sécurité maximum. De minuscules cellules individuelles. Les gardiens sont informés sur les nouveaux arrivants ils connaissaient donc mon dossier et ils savaient quelle cellule m'était assignée. J'avais l'impression qu'ils passaient leur temps à me regarder, à se demander quelle horrible chose j'avais faite dont ils n'avaient pas été informés." Neal fit une pause et regarda par la fenêtre.

Peter retint son souffle, le regard fixé sur la route. A part des détails triviaux, genre 'l'orange n'est pas ma couleur', Neal n'avait jamais parlé de son séjour en prison.

Neal poursuivit doucement, regardant toujours par la fenêtre. "J'étais terrifié. Mes premiers jours sont flous. Tu comprends, tout le monde sait ce qu'il arrive en prison. Regarde-moi, un gars tout mince, essayant désespérément de charmer tout le monde, avec l'impression que j'arrivais avec une cible dans le dos."

"La première nuit, quand ils ont fermé la porte, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'est que j'étais seul et abandonné, et à toutes les choses horribles qui pourraient m'arriver le lendemain, mon premier jour complet en prison."

"Et puis, le lendemain est arrivé, et aucune de ces choses horribles ne s'est produite. Puis j'ai à nouveau été enfermé pour la deuxième nuit j'ai réussi à suffisamment me détendre pour prendre conscience qu'une cellule individuelle était une bonne chose, je devais sans doute continuer à m'inquiéter pour les journées, j'étais toujours seul et abandonné, mais je n'avais pas à craindre les nuits."

"J'ai commencé à faire connaissance avec les autres gars de mon bloc, c'étaient tous des criminels non-violents, tous des types avec qui je pouvais sympathiser. Des gars dont je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Même si jamais je n'aurais joué au poker avec l'un d'entre eux."

Neal jeta un œil à Peter qui affichait un sourire dubitatif sur le visage. "Oui, je sais, inutile de le dire. Ils étaient tous comme moi. En tout cas, les gardiens n'avaient pas peur de nous non plus. La plupart étaient plutôt sympas, nous traitaient bien."

"Vers la quatrième nuit, je me suis dit 'je vais survivre à ça'. Après une semaine, je me suis surpris à penser 'je me sens en sécurité ici'."

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Neal haussa les épaules et les sourcils. "Ca ne veut pas dire que j'aimais ça, mais la peur avait disparu. J'ai donc pu commencer à réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Ces gardiens qui me regardaient le premier jour ?"

Peter lui jeta un œil et pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur.

"En fait, ils gardaient un œil sur moi. Apparemment, se retrouver dans ce bloc signifiait que tu avais quelqu'un qui veillait sur toi. Quelqu'un dans les rouages du système, quelqu'un de l'intérieur avec du pouvoir, qui pensait que tu n'étais pas dangereux et voulait s'assurer de ta sécurité."

"Quelqu'un comme toi, Peter."

Peter lui jeta un œil mais ne dit rien.

"Pourquoi Peter ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Peter, je suis un maître dans l'art du détournement de la conversation, tu n'essayes même pas. Je n'étais qu'un criminel de plus…"

"Non. Non, tu ne l'étais pas. Tu étais différent, dès la première fois où je t'ai rencontré." Peter s'esclaffa. "Tu étais différent avant même que je ne te rencontre."

"Comment ça ?"

"Quand tu es apparu sur nos radars, j'ai commencé à mentionner ton nom auprès de nos indics quand nous enquêtions un cas sur lequel tu aurais pu être impliqué. Les rares qui ont admis te connaître ne voulaient jamais parler de toi. Rien que ça, déjà, c'était inhabituel. Souvent les indics ne veulent pas parler de certains criminels, mais généralement c'est parce qu'ils ont peur. Sauf que là, je ne voyais pas de peur. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre car cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Ils ne voulaient pas me parler car ils t'aimaient bien. Tu me diras aucun n'avait d'information valable à ton sujet."

Neal lui adressa un sourire fier de lui. Peter roula les yeux.

"Et dès que je mentionnais un cas où il y avait eu de la violence ou un blessé, tout de suite ils affirmaient de façon véhémente que tu ne pouvais pas être impliqué. Une sacrée réputation bâtie en un rien de temps."

"Oui, j'ai mis fin à certains partenariat de façon assez précipitée. J'imagine que ça s'est su."

"Quand je t'ai enfin rencontré, je pensais avoir une bonne idée de qui tu étais. J'avais raison sur de nombreux points – charmant, intelligent, manipulateur, instruit je n'aurais jamais deviné que les diplômes étaient faux. Mais tu m'as quand même surpris."

"Comment ça ?"

"Tout d'abord, clairement, par ta jeunesse. Bien sûr, je connaissais ton âge sur le papier, mais la réalité était surprenante. Ensuite, tu ne m'a pas fait peur."

Neal se redressa brusquement.

"On n'en parle pas beaucoup, mais la plupart des officiers de police craignent toujours d'être tués. Aux Cols Blancs c'est généralement moins dangereux, mais le doute est toujours là. Avec toi, je ne me suis jamais senti menacé. La première fois que nous nous sommes parlés, tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas les armes, et je t'ai cru. Je m'étais peut-être trompé, oh grand maître du détournement de la conversation, mais tu avais déjà cette réputation, alors j'ai fait confiance à mon instinct. Je ne m'étais pas trompé… jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps."

Neal eut le mérite de rougir, l'incident Fowler était encore frais.

"Mais ce qui a fait la différence est la façon dont tu m'as traité."

Peter regarda Neal longuement une bonne chose qu'ils soient arrêtés à un feu rouge. Neal se retint de le pousser à parler. Finalement, quand le feu tourna au vert et les voitures commencèrent à klaxonner, Peter poursuivit. "Je crois que la façon la plus simple de le dire serait que tu m'as traité humainement. Pas juste moi, tous mes agents."

Neal le regarda sans comprendre.

"La plupart des criminels nous traitent, mon équipe et moi, comme étant La Loi, uniquement des ennemis, des pions dans Le Sytème conçu pour les attraper."

Neal soupira. "Ca ressemble à du Mozzie. Compris, Agent."

Peter sourit. "Exactement. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Dès le tout début, tu nous as traités comme des êtres humains. Des gens ayant besoin d'un peu de confort, du café pendant une longue planque dans le froid. Des gens avec des familles, des vies, des anniversaires même. Tiens, d'ailleurs ta carte "Joyeux Anniversaire depuis les quartiers de sécurité maximum ; dommage que tu ne puisses pas être là" était excellente. Nous étions effectivement après toi, mais tu n'en as pas fait une affaire personnelle. C'était peut-être une autre de tes manigances, mais ça n'en avait pas l'air. Et tout cela t'a fait sortir du lot."

"Donc, quand j'ai été accusé, tu as pris les choses en main."

"En fait, j'ai juste envoyé une courte lettre au juge. Tous les agents et juges de New York connaissent ce bloc les juges essaient de répondre à nos demandes si elles ne sont pas trop fréquentes."

"Et combien de fois as-tu…?"

Peter regarda Neal dans les yeux. "Une seule."

Neal s'affala sur son siège. "Oh. Ouah."

La conversation s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent au bâtiment du FBI, Peter se gara. Ils ne bougèrent pas de leurs sièges. Peter reprit la parole.

"En tout cas… Neal tu ne peux pas y retourner. Ça ne sera plus suffisant bien longtemps. Je veux dire, les dernières fois qu'on t'y a renvoyé, c'était trop tôt pour qu'aucun des types que tu m'as aidé à attraper n'ait franchi toutes les étapes de la justice leur procès est en cours ou ils sont en provisionnelle. Mais ça va changer très vite. Tu n'y seras plus en sécurité."

"Je sais."

"C'est entre tes mains Neal. Je t'ai laissé passer plein de choses, et plus je t'en laisse passer, plus tu vas loin. Je ne peux pas te protéger tout le temps. Je ne devrais pas à avoir à te protéger autant." Il fit une longue pause. "Neal, si tu avais tiré sur Fowler, je n'aurais pas pu te protéger… et je ne suis pas sûr que j'en aurais eu envie. "

"Je comprends Peter. Je suis désolé…"

"Ce n'est plus suffisant désormais. Plus rien d'illégal. Rien Neal. La loi au doigt et à l'œil. Plus de mensonges ou de combines envers moi, le FBI, ou El. Ou tu devras faire face aux conséquences."

"Quel type de conséquences ?"

"Je suis sûr de pouvoir faire une liste de choses importantes pour toi. Par exemple, ce dernier coup tout à l'heure… fraude à l'assurance pour le reste de la semaine."

"Aie. T'es vraiment sérieux là." Il fit une longue pause. "Merci Peter."

"J'essaie juste d'assurer ta sécurité."

"Comme d'habitude."

"Comme d'habitude."


End file.
